


Five ways Hope didn't convince Curtis and Newbie to have a threeway

by Petra



Category: Twitch City
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope springs eternal in one specific human's breast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five ways Hope didn't convince Curtis and Newbie to have a threeway

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://belmanoir.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**belmanoir**](http://belmanoir.dreamwidth.org/) because she is a credit to her fandom. Happy Canada Day!

1\. "I love you both!"

Newbie raised his eyebrows at Curtis. "Pause it?"

Curtis sighed, hit the pause button, and gave Hope the look he used when he was interrupted in his life's mission. "That's nice. What do you want to do about it?"

Hope frowned, which she knew made her look sulky and unattractive, but she was too mad to smile at them. "I'd like to make love. If it wouldn't get in the way of your schedule."

"Okay," Newbie said, and nudged Curtis. "You've got this one on tape, anyway."

"True," Curtis said, and shucked his pants off.

 

2\. "Holy cow!" Newbie stared at her. "Is that Saran Wrap?"

"Yes." Hope shivered and started up the stairs. "Help me get it off?"

"Sure. Hey, Squirtis!" Newbie yelled. "Somebody shrinkwrapped Hope."

"That sounds like a philosophical problem." Curtis's eyes widened when he saw her, but only for a moment. "What did you do that for?"

Hope batted at Newbie's hand on her breast. "To see what it was like. Why do you think?"

"You might have a newly discovered fetish for kitchen supplies." Curtis touched her shoulder. His fingers were very warm. "Hang on, I'll go get the spatula."

 

3\. Newbie woke up with a jolt when Hope lay down next to him. "Hey," he said, fake-smooth. "Love trouble?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." Hope sighed and put her arms around him. "Curtis is still out watching something or other, and I can't convince him to come to bed."

"He doesn't know what he's missing. We could show him."

Hope laughed. "Okay, but -- maybe we could just make the noises without actually doing anything? Until he comes in, I mean."

"Yeah?"

"Well, this time." Hope whimpered loudly. "You know. Like that."

Newbie grinned at her and groaned. "Fuck yes."

 

4\. "Oh my god, what are they doing?" Curtis came back from the bathroom and covered his eyes.

Hope shrugged. "It's called a blowjob."

"I know that, but they're guys."

"Hey," Newbie yelled from the stairs.

"Don't come in, Hope is watching gay porn."

"That's cool." Newbie came in and sat next to her. "Wow. He's got some suction going, huh?"

"Yeah." Hope leaned on him. "I don't look that dumb when I'm doing that, do I, Curtis?"

"I'm not looking," he lied.

Newbie said, "They make it look easy. And hot."

"Well, yeah." Curtis sniffed. "They're porn stars."

 

5\. "Oh, for god's sake." Hope stood up in front of the television and took her shirt off, then unhooked her bra. "Get naked."

"Um, why?" Curtis asked.

Newbie, whose pants were already around his ankles, hit him on the back of the head. "Do what the naked lady says."

"That's not an answer." Curtis complained, half-muffled by his shirt.

"I want us all to get laid." Hope grabbed him by the belt loops and started unbuttoning his shirt, which got harder with Newbie's hands on her breasts. "Really, really laid."

"Hope--"

Newbie kissed Curtis. "Naked lady makes the rules, buddy."


End file.
